BOOM
by Forever-Jibbs
Summary: JIBBS Song fic sorta Jenny sees Gibbs at the club shes at and he sees her so he walks over to her Jenny's POV I dont own NCIS


BOOM!

BY: FOREVER-JIBBS

Song Fic: Boom shalaka boom By: Anjulie

Pairing: Jenny and Gibbs

He's walking up to me and begins to talk to me. The more he says I fall for him. His eyes so deep, so blue, my breath stuck in my throat. He leans in and whispers, something I can't figure what he says, I just concentrate on how close he is to me. The more I hesitate, he stares me down. Looking at the drink in my hand, downing it trying to ease my nervousness. Looking at him he makes my head spin, my heart misses a beat. Telling myself it's not a good idea, but the more his eyes look at me with the desire and need, knowing I must be looking the same. Giving him a smirk looking up, walking away, I make a gesture for him to fallow. He walks seductively toward me. Dancing on the dance floor, now my lips are at his ear.

"Come with me to my house, Jethro" giving him my best seductive puppy eyes. He replies with a kiss

Once they got into my house he devoured my lips. Not wanting to part, but the need in my lung is aching. He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist automatically. His lips are attacking my neck, my head falls back to give him more access and because it's delightful to feel his lips on me again. Making it to my bedroom, not thinking about anything but my own needs. Now tearing off clothes, buttons flying and bouncing on the ground, clothes getting ripped because of the force used to get them off. He lays me down on the bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow, wanting to taste him as much as possible. Without moments hesitation he thrusts in me, not thinking off what could come of this. Getting caught off guard when he fills me, I gasp, which only makes him smirk that silly smirk of his. We lay there for a while, while I get use to his size. Looking it to his eyes, he thrusts, I moan closing my eyes.

"Open your eyes Jen I want to see your beautiful green eyes" his lips once again by my ear. I answer with another moan trying to keep them open, while he makes me feel things only he could make me feel. Our thrusts are at the same pace making it more impossible to keep my eyes open. Feeling the tighten in my stomach knowing this was going to be a long and pleasurable orgasm. Arching my body while it washes over me, moaning his name loudly. While my body was arched his member hitting a very good spot and then his orgasm comes. Groaning my name, I moan again because this time his thrust was deep. Taking his member out of me I whimper not wanting this to be over just yet. He rolls off of me so he won't smash me.

Whispering "Ready for round two?" he looks at me again with that famous smirk. Taking that as a yes my hand slide down, making trail down south, smirking at him, when he takes a sharp intake of air when I reached his member. Squeezing it feeling it grow hard again, giving him a wicked smile I slide down kissing a trail down. Looking at him squirm I giggle a bit and give him another one of my wicked smiles before I take him whole. Watching him very closely, his eyes roll back knowing how much he liked this. Twisting my tongue around him he moans, sucking it like it was a lollipop only I could have and no one else. Massaging his balls only to see his eyes turn a very dark blue more blue than when we were having sex just a while ago. My tongue now going to his balls, in between them were they joined,  
"damn Jen… oh god. That feels so good!"Hearing the loud breathing I feeling the tighten I knew he was about to come. Going back up I took him in feeling every pulse there was in his member. Tasting him was good, swallowing some but going back up to his mouth, I kissed him wanting him to taste how good he was.

"Your turn." His voice was husky. His fingers going in between my thighs, his mouth going to my breasts taking one in his mouth, I can't help but moan, his fingers enter me a moment later, a deep and throaty moan comes out of my mouth.

"OHHHH JETHRO… MMMPHH" feeling his fingers curl inside me, was driving me crazy. He change to my other breast and hungrily suck them and nibble and a bit biting. And then he goes down stopping at my belly button and plunges his tongue in it, kissing it before going down more. He licks my clit which only made me even wetter. Knowing if he kept doing that I would be all over soon. Removing his fingers all soaked with my juiced, he licks his fingers sucking them. All I wanted to do was taste them. But he plunge his tongue into me first before I could ask. Shutting my eyes because it was just too much, the man I loved for more than a decade was now making me scream with what his tongue was doing. I could feel him take his tongue out and lick all the way up to my clit which was so sensitive. Feeling the familiar tighten in my stomach, I knew I couldn't hold back much longer. His tongue was inside me when I came, my eyes shut, toes curled my hands were on his shoulder moaning and screaming his name. He came back up and kissed me so I could taste myself on his tongue.

"I love you Jen" he whispered in my ear. Tears coming to my eyes knowing I made a mistake for leaving him so long ago

"I love you too Jethro" his arms went around my waist; I snuggled closer to his chest. He whispers sweet, loving and innocent things into my ear until I feel asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
